Mystery Shinobi
by marswaylien666
Summary: Naruto and the gang has met a new shinobi that came from the same village but was never known. They all became friends when they realize, their new friend doesn't want to be known by people as a criminal or a rouge ninja. They find out her story behind her and the gang needs to help her out.


" _Gaauh!_ " Yelled out a leaf shinobi from being attacked. "The attacker is _too_ strong!"

"How can you say that?! We haven't even spotted him!" Said another shinobi. The shinobi was kicked from behind and slid on the ground a few feet away. The first shinobi turned to his comrades and received a view of them on the ground.

"This is _impossible_. He's hard to catch! We're not able to get him!" Said the third shinobi who's in pain on the ground. The second shinobi was thrown back to the group.

"Over there! He's over there!" Moaned the second shinobi. All 8 shinobis turned to face the figure that's a few yards away. The figure wasn't that tall yet not that short. They had a black no sleeve cloak with a hood and it was slightly worn out on the edges. Their face was hidden under the hood. The first shinobi peered at the figure.

"Should we plan on catching him?" Asked the second shinobi.

"I don't think that's even a _he_..." Said the first shinobi.

"What are you talking about?.." Said the second.

"I mean, I don't think we're even dealing with a _male_ ninja.. I think it's a _female_.." Said the first.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked the fifth shinobi. Suddenly, the figure lift up a hand with two fingers standing straight up and brought up to the hood. The 8 shinobis were confused on who this is. It felt like hours once the figure reacted. They took a deep breath and once they started to blow out, the hood rises up and revealed a face with Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

" _What?!_ It can't _be!_ " Said the first shinobi. The figure blew out a massive fire wave towards the group. All shinobis' eyes widened in shocked.

' _She's so strong..._ ' Thought the first shinobi.

 ** _~Mystery Shinobi~_**

 _(3 years later)_

Naruto Uzumaki was hanging around with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuuga. They walked around the village as a usual friendship thing.

"Do you guys remember the story about our 8 leaf ninjas fighting the mystery ninja?" Kiba spoke.

"Yeah I remember that." Choji said, stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well.. I want to find out who this mystery ninja is. I would love to lay my hands on this person." Kiba grinned as he said so.

"You do know that they reported, saying the ninja is very strong _right?_ " Neji said.

" _So?_ That's what they probably say because they were too weak. I'm sure that if I catch this ninja, I'll beat them down easily like a pulp!" Kiba said, taking his fist and collides it with his palm.

"How come I never heard of this before?" Naruto spoke up.

"Let me tell you this as simple and short as possible. 8 of our leaf ninjas went on a mission to catch this other ninja. But as they try to fight whoever it is, they realize it was impossible to beat. And the mystery ninja beat them down with a giant fire wave." Neji explained.

"Whoa.. I wonder who can this be." Naruto said, now thinking. His stomach has started gurgling and he blushed.

"Heh heh.. I guess I'm hungry.. Let's stop by to Ichiraku's ramen shop." Naruto suggested.

"Sure. I can use the appetite." Choji said.

"You're _always_ hungry." Shikamaru spoke. "It's such a drag.." The five laughed and walked towards the ramen shop.

 _ **~Mystery Shinobi~**_

" _Alright!_ " Naruto exclaimed, loving the sight of his bowl of ramen. He clapped his hands together and was about to chant " _Itadakimasu_ " once he saw Sakura and Tenten walk by.

"Hey Sakura, hey Tenten." The five boys spoke.

"We got to tell you boys something. It's from Lady Tsunade." Sakura said. Naruto rolled his eyes and turns back to his bowl.

"Wha-? Where's my ramen?" He said. "Did you guys take my ramen?"

"Naruto, can you listen? This is important." Tenten said.

"But someone took my ramen!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, if you won't shut up and listen, I will punch hard in the face." Sakura warned. Naruto spotted a person in a black no sleeve cloak with a hood and worn out edges. They were on a long stick, their legs criss crossed and balanced nicely. They were also eating a bowl of ramen, the face hidden.

" _Hey!_ That's my ramen you're eating!" Naruto yelled, getting up.

" _Naruto.._ " Sakura groaned. The Uzumaki walked over to the person. He smirks and does and spin kick to knock the figure of the stick. Apparently, the piece of the stick broke and the rest stood in place.

" _Damn it._ " Naruto muttered. He kicks and cuts the stick but it still stood in place. The figure stood up on the stick like nothing. Naruto punches the person's feet, hoping it'll make them fall. It was a fail since the figure landed on their feet, still eating the bowl of ramen.

 **A/N: welcome to the new story ^/_\^ sorry if it's short. But the other chapters will be a bit longer. Just enjoy**


End file.
